


Illicit Affairs

by Alexishere, what_is_a_name



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexishere/pseuds/Alexishere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_a_name/pseuds/what_is_a_name
Summary: Peter can't take it anymore, he has to quit being Mr. Stark's sugar baby.One-Shot
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Starker and More Discord Challenges





	Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the songfic challenge and my first time posting, hope you enjoy!

Peter stepped out of the elevator and scanned the room. He saw many people, all of them clad in expensive attire, but none of them caught his attention. Then he saw him.  
Mr. Stark was situated in the middle of the room with two women and three men standing by his side, Peter could not tell if they were there for business, or to just get Mr. Stark’s attention.  
Any other person would be delighted to be surrounded by such beautiful people, yet Mr. Stark seemed bored out of his mind. Maybe he was just accustomed to it or maybe he was looking for someone worthy of his attention. Whatever it was, apparently Peter had it. Because the moment Mr. Stark laid his eyes on him, his expression changed from wanting to be somewhere else to blending out his surroundings completely and focusing his sole attention on Peter.  
He looked back at his companions and excused himself. With a confident stride and swift, he approached Peter.  
“Fancy seeing you here again” he said as he put his arm around Peter's waist.  
“It’s always a pleasure to see you too, Mr. Stark.” but his smirk couldn’t hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.  
“I sure hope so, afterall I pride myself on being a great host.”  
“Does that hospitality extend to your bedroom?”  
Mr. Stark’s eyes widened for a split second, before he composed himself again. Peter prided himself on being able to surprise his good-looking partner.  
“Well aren’t you in a good mood” he drawled “How about I show you some of that hospitality now?”  
“I’ll gladly take you up on that offer.” 

After getting dragged into the elevator, Peter was pinned against the wall. Even though this happened each time, it still surprised him. He knew he was here for a reason, but the amount of passion Mr. Stark put into his actions still amazed Peter. He couldn’t concentrate on just one thing he was feeling, it seemed as if Mr. Stark was touching him everywhere, or maybe it was just Peter’s excitement. Either way, he was incredibly turned on. He didn’t even register the elevator opening, it was Mr. Stark, who directed Peter into his bedroom. 

Peter woke up. Looking at the clothes strewn across the room and the clock it was 4am, so he had to hurry to catch his bus to get to school. He heard Mr. Stark’s quiet snores behind him. Knowing this was the last night spent with Mr. Stark, getting up was a hard task.  
But the right thing to do, was stopping these meetings, because the thought of Mr. Stark not loving him back was eating him up inside. He never actually told him, yet the possibility of Mr. Stark liking one of his sugar babies wasn’t very high. A man like him already had everything, he doesn’t need Peter if he can have anybody else.  
With that explanation in mind, he got out of bed to collect his clothes. Losing Peter’s body heat must have woken up Mr. Stark, because he stirred and opened his eyes.  
“Leaving already? Have I not been a good host or is it something else?”  
Peter wasn’t expecting him to wake up, so he turned around in surprise.  
“I just need to catch my bus, you should know that by now, Mr. Stark.”  
“Being bratty? You sure weren’t last night.” Mr. Stark replied.  
“It’s hard being a brat, when you’re gagged” Peter tried to distract Mr. Stark from the actual topic “Anyway I really need to get going. Thanks for having me a last time.”  
Without looking back Peter swiftly grabbed his stuff and hurried to the door.  
“What do you mean ‘last time’? There’s a fundraiser next week, Happy can pick you up, if school is in the way.”  
“No...it’s not that, I don’t want to be part of this lifestyle anymore.”  
Mr. Stark pinned him with a questioning gaze.  
“It’s...should I be honest? Yeah, I think so,...certain things have come up, that’s why I want to stop. I’m just gonna say everything that comes to my mind right now: So…, I think I’m starting to catch feelings and I don’t want to make a fool of myself with hopeful fantasies that are never going to happen. I know you’re never gonna reciprocate”  
Peter felt himself blush at his admission, even though he knew it would come to this, saying those words out loud made him feel differently than he expected. But Mr. Stark’s silence just confirmed his suspicions. Without another word he grabbed the door handle and walked out of Mr. Stark’s life. 

The sun was shining brightly contradicting Peter’s mood on his way home. He was thinking back to the moment in Mr. Starks bedroom. Already trying to forget this embarrassing moment in which his suspicions were actually confirmed. Even though he knew he should never have had hope in the first place. If Mr. Stark could have anybody, why would he want him? Reminiscing about those meetings he wondered how he could do it for this long...He always had to have excuses for his friends and his aunt, because he obviously wasn’t allowed to talk about it.School and his homework had to be neglected. It was his secret to keep even though it was involving him and his life directly. He sighed, knowing he would never be able to have Mr. Stark next to him, sleeping peacefully after a night filled with lust and passion. 

Tony was sitting upright in his bed, still in shock and denial about what just happened in this very room. He didn’t want to believe it since Peter was an important person in his life now and he couldn’t imagine finding another sugar baby with such a cute face, laugh and smile. It felt like a hole was already shaped in his heart, or as if his arc reactor was missing an important aspect, although the kid barely left 5 minutes ago. Trying to collect his thoughts again, he was brought back to reality by a worried, electronic computer voice; J.A.R.V.I.S, his assistant in life. “Are you alright, sir? You have been sitting there for five minutes, barely moving. And looking at your heartbeat speed it would seem that there is something going on in your head.” Tony hesitantly asked “Did this really just happen? Did he just walk out on me...forever?”  
“I’m afraid you have to be more specific, sir. Do you mean the boy named Peter Parker? Because if so, you are correct since those were his last words.”  
Tony continued to sit and think, waiting for anything to happen. Maybe the kid would come back or someone would try to contact him, after all he was a famous, busy man. But...nothing happened. The only sound that he could hear was his own heartbeat.  
“I would suggest that you start your normal morning routine, since another hour has passed and the first meeting is at 8, sir. Your clothes are already sorted out and the breakfast is being made as we are speaking. You should take a shower and dress yourself in the clothes now, sir.”  
“...Yeah, I guess you’re right about that...please notify me when my breakfast is finished so it won’t be forgotten, Jarvis.”  
“Of course, sir. I will leave you alone for now.”  
Tony scanned the room for any clues that he wasn’t alone this night, he got out of his king sized bed to get ready for the day. Sighing, as he could not find any remains of his previous sugar baby.  
While walking into the bathroom right across from him he saw a small bottle of perfume placed on his sink. Taking a closer look, he realized that it had to be Peter’s. The man opened it up to confirm it and after taking a whiff of the scent it was clear that he was right. It smelled like Peter always did. The scent brought back happy memories until it also brought back the door that closed on him and the after shock to this moment.  
There were pearls of a warm liquid forming in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t even notice those, though he did notice the salty tears invading his mouth and nose. Carefully, he placed the item, which brought him joy and agony at the same time, back on his sink. It seemed expensive so he was sure that Peter would want it back some day or another. Realizing that he would have to see the kid probably once again, he felt good and guilty. He knew this couldn’t go on any longer. He himself grew impatient and got annoyed with all the excuses he had to make up because it was supposed to be their secret. This secrecy however, was the main reason Peter got hurt. Not only that but he knew he didn’t want to keep it to himself anymore. Tony would eventually bring it up and discuss the topic since it would affect both of them, but he never believed that it would end just like that.

After his dreadful meeting was finally over, Tony drove back to his house. While entering his room again he remembered the perfume and that he still had Peter’s contact. He debated whether to call, text or leave a voice message to Peter, he decided on the latter since calling him would be as if nothing happened and texting just seemed so….distant. Too distant for his taste. Also voice messages were easy to recorde. Practice, delete and record again if you made any mistakes. He was pretty sure that he couldn’t get turned down two times this day by the same person, he thought about the possibility of getting blocked. It would be very inconvenient, since it would take so much time to find another way to contact him, without seeming like a creep or an obsessed stalker.  
Breathing in and out to calm his nerves he pressed on the record button…  
“Hey,...”

Make sure nobody sees you leave  
Hood over your head, keep your eyes down  
Tell your friends you're out for a run  
You'll be flushed when you return  
Take the road less traveled by  
Tell yourself you can always stop  
What started in beautiful rooms  
Ends with meetings in parking lots

And that's the thing about illicit affairs  
And clandestine meetings and longing stares  
It's born from just one single glance  
But it dies, and it dies, and it dies  
A million little times

Leave the perfume on the shelf  
That you picked out just for him  
So you leave no trace behind  
Like you don't even exist  
Take the words for what they are  
A dwindling, mercurial high  
A drug that only worked  
The first few hundred times

And that's the thing about illicit affairs  
And clandestine meetings and stolen stares  
They show their truth one single time  
But they lie, and they lie, and they lie  
A million little times

And you wanna scream  
Don't call me kid  
Don't call me baby  
Look at this godforsaken mess that you made me  
You showed me colors  
You know I can't see with anyone else

Don't call me kid  
Don't call me baby  
Look at this idiotic fool that you made me  
You taught me a secret language  
I can't speak with anyone else  
And you know damn well  
For you I would ruin myself  
A million little times


End file.
